Today's data storage demands have created a need for systems that can store large amounts of data. To this end, chassis have keen developed to accommodate a plurality of drives such as hard disk drives (HDD). Each of these drives is typically deposed within a drive carrier. Among other things, the drive carrier may serve to lock and hold the drive in a particular position within the chassis, and to protect the drive from electromagnetic energy interference (EMI) which may be caused by neighboring drives.